powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenaya
Tenaya 7 is the Generation 7 Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot, and the latest creation of Venjix. He made her to look and feel like a human, but she is a warrior bent on destruction. Biography Venjix planned to have her infiltrate the Rangers, via Ziggy's Ranger auditions, naming herself Tenaya Sevenson. She succeeded on deceiving the rangers, and would have gotten the Ranger Series Green morpher, but the Corinth Security Forces found her out. She easily took out the guards, but in the process Ziggy discovered her treachery as well and took off with the morpher. After a long and frenzied game of cat and mouse, Tenaya 7 almost got her hands on the morpher, but Ziggy at the last minute bonded with the morpher himself to prevent her from doing so. After failing to obtain the Ranger Series Green morpher, Venjix was about to destroy Tenaya 7, however she managed to prove herself a still useful asset. She managed to attack the Rangers in their base, without actually being completely there. She detached her robotic hand, placing it underneath Scott's car. So when the team returned to the base, Tenaya 7 used her hand like a remote controlled weapon, and went about attacking the Rangers in their own base. However, the Rangers still managed to destroy her robotic hand. She has since had her hand replaced and upgraded with a blaster function, and continues to use the detachment ploy on certain occasions, each time getting it destroyed and replaced to the point its almost a running gag. As one of Venjix's most powerful Attack Bots, she has no fear. In battle, she wears a visor. Unlike most of Venjix's other minions, Tenaya has been noted for enjoying her work in what can be considered a sadistic manner. If she has an opportunity to do so, she likes to stalk her "prey" and whistles has the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell" just before she strikes. She has had several run-ins with Doctor K and strangely seems to have a weakness to (or at least hatred and fear of) the latter's loud and powerful violin playing. Tenaya has a personality similar to Dillon's, often criticizing Venjix's plans and talking to it sarcastically, much like Dillon's defiance of Doctor K. Adding to her rebellious personality, she didn't hesitate to leap at the chance to take leadership over the Venjix Computer Network when it appeared Venjix had been destroyed, and looked mildly disappointed when it returned to the base unscathed. She also appears to have a particular interest in Dillon and they often clash with each other in battle while the rest of the rangers are fighting off other enemies or threats. It has been pointed out that she has a survival instinct and she has the physiological need to sleep, suggesting a more human side to her. Despite her admittance of these particular traits, she has a condescending attitude towards real humans and has shown to be incredibly defensive and reacts violently should anyone call her one. She's a hybrid, she has both human and mechanical parts. She has been shown to bleed meaning that she still has human blood. She was once blind but she can see thanks to robotic eyes. Tenaya is Dillion's long lost sister. When she found this out, she helped the Rangers by delivering the codes of Shifter's Hyperbot, allowing them to form the Ultrazord. However, Kilobyte recaptures her later on and reprograms her to Tenaya 15, with no personality at all except for her loyalty to Venjix. Her outfit turns black full black, her visor is no longer deployed during battle, and the blaster on her arm got bigger. Her voice also became more robotic, and some of her circuitry is visible on the right side of her head. She later made a deal with the crime boss Freshno Bob, to who Ziggy still owed a debt. She would hand over Ziggy in exchange for something to complete Venjix's master plan. Later she planted the device that would activate the sleeping hybrids inside Corinth, giving Venjix total control. Venjix also gave her the order to destroy Kilobyte for his disobedience once Corinth was his. Later, Tenaya was eventually ambushed by Kilobyte who plans to delete her. She is saved by Ziggy, Doctor K and Dillon as Dillon injects an antidote releasing her from Venjix's control. When Dillon's robotics freeze up, she goes to the control tower to upload a virus into Venjix. Soon General Crunch fights her as the tower is shot down. Dillon wakes up in time to save her from the falling tower and they both parachute out. After the war, Doctor K reports that the robotics allowing her to see might stop working, but she finds that she is okay with this. When Doctor K gives Dillon and Tenaya's pocketwatch back, they refuse giving it to her as a reminder of them. She goes out into the world with Dillon and Summer and discover that the world has started to rejuvenate giving hope to the future of this new world. Tenaya Gallery Image:Tenaya_7.jpg|Tenaya 7 Image:Tenaya_7_Battle_Mode.jpg|Tenaya 7 in Battle Mode Image:Tenaya_Human.jpg|Tenaya in Human Form Image:Tenaya 15.jpg|Tenaya 15 Tenaya.jpg|Tenaya as she first appears. Inventions * Generation 3 Textile Bot * Generation 3 Chemical Bot * Heat Bot * "Dumbell Bot" Notes *Tenaya is similar to Astronema/Karone in the means of she finds out her brother is a Ranger who is Dillon, Ranger Black, then she is made evil again. Then by the end of the season, she turns good again. *The re-progamming mainframe is on the same spot as Astronema's control chip. *In the episodes where Tenaya takes her hand off it acts the same way as "Thing" from The Addams Family even though Tenaya is still controlling it. *Tenaya mirrors her sentai counterpart Kegalesia. While Kegalesia is a robot that looks human, Tenaya is a human(or more accurately, hybrid) that believes she is a robot. *It could be possible that her name is taken from Haim Saban's daughter Tanya Saban. See also Category:PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:RPM Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:PR Allies Category:Venjix Computer Network